Pengakuan
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: For SSFD/RnR/ pengakuan sasuke tentang perasaannya


*Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto*

*Pengakuan*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*For SasuSaku Fanday*

.

.

.

"TEMEEE!"

Sosok duren berjalan dengan jubah merah yang berkibar-kibar mendekati seorang lelaki berambut emo yang berjalan dengan pose cool-nya. Laki-laki yang ternyata Uchiha Sasuke itu melirik kesamping tanpa memutar kepalanya. "Hn, ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto nyengir lima jari menampakan jejeran giginya yang kinclong. "Kau mau kemana sih Teme?" tanya Naruto balik padahal ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke memasang raut cuek namun ia tetap membalas pertanyaan sobat blonde berisiknya itu, "aku ingin menemui Sakura."

"Wah! Kau perhatian sekali~~ ciee! Co Cweet!" goda Naruto dengan senyum lebar jahilnya. Sasuke hanya menjawab gurauan sahabatnya itu dengan dengusan panjang.

"Jangan ganggu aku, lebih baik kau urusi saja Hinata-mu itu!" cetus Sasuke. Naruto melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Yah, sayangnya Hinata-chan hari ini sedang ada misi Teme!" keluh Naruto. "Makanya aku mencarimu." Kata Naruto.

"Hn, jadi kau mencariku untuk mengangguku? Begitu?" tuduh Sasuke dengan nada datar. Naruto cepat-cepat mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku hanya mencarimu sekalian mencari Sakura. Kita sudah lama tak berkumpul bukan?" ujar Naruto. Sepasang iris biru laut itu bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meliriknya. Dapat Naruto lihat sebuah senyum tipis yang berkembang di bibir bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Hn, maaf sudah berburuk sangka padamu." Ujar Sasuke. Naruto hanya mengibas-ibaskan tangannya asal seperti memberi tahu bahwa ia taka pa-apa.

Tak butuh waktu lama dua rookie pentolan Konoha itu sampai di sebuah apartemen sederhana di tengah-tengah desa Konoha. Apartemen sederhana itu adalah apartemen milik Sakura, rekan setim Sasuke dan Naruto.

Tok-Tok!

"Sakuraaa!" teriakan toa Naruto memebuat si pemilik apartemen segera membuka pintu dan menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan keras di kepalanya yang serupa duren berjalan.

"Aduh~~!" rintih Naruto sembari memegangi kepalanya yang benjol. Ia kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen Sakura setelah si pemilik apartemen menyuruhnya masuk. Di dudukkannya pantatnya di atas kursi makan di dapur sementara Sakura si pemilik apartemen sendiri langsung menyibukkan diri menyiapkan cemilan untuk dua rekan setimnya.

"Hei, Teme?"

"Hn?"

"Apakah kau pernah memberikan sebuket bunga untuk orang yang kau sayangi?" pertanyaan polos Naruto membuat Sasuke yang tadinya hendak meminum air di atas meja tiba-tiba tersedak.

Duk!

"Hn, itu dulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Dulu? Memangnya siapa yang kau beri bunga waktu itu Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak kemudian meminum air di dalam gelas itu lagi karena tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

"Ibuku." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya. Pria muda itu meletakkan gelas kosong di atas meja. "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

Naruto mengaruk pipinya dengan sedikit gugup, "hehe… sebenarnya hari ini ulang tahun Hinata-chan. Dan kupikir aku harus memberinya hadiah." Jawab Naruto. "Kupikir hadiah yang tepat adalah bunga, mengingat aku sedang menderita kanker(baca : kantong kering)" tambahnya.

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah, "dasar Hokage kere."

Urat di pelipis Naruto berkedut mendengar gumaman Sasuke. "Paling tidak aku tak seperti kau Teme!" sergah Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kau yang tak seperti Sasuke-kun, Naruto?" tanya Sakura mulai ikut dalam pembicaraan dua orang lelaki di tim 7 itu. Sakura membawa sepanci sup dan meletakkannya di atas meja dengan hati-hati.

Naruto menopang dangunya dengan ekspresi bersungut-sungut, "paling tidak kan aku masih mau memberikan hadiah untuk orang yang kusukai di ulang tahunnya. Coba lihat, apa Teme pernah memberikanmu hadiah di hari ultahmu Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto melirik sahabat perempuannya yang langsung terdiam.

Sakura tak menyahut dalam sepersekian menit hingga ia tersenyum kecut. "Bagiku tak masalah jika Sasuke-kun tak memberikanku hadiah. Yang terpentingkan sekarang dia ada di sini dan berkumpul bersama kita" Ujar Sakura.

Naruto hanya beroh ria dan kembali melamun di tempat. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha itu bisa menangkap raut sedih dari wajah Sakura dan Sasuke merasakan tengorokannya tercekat dan menegang. Sakura menghela nafas kemudian berbalik hendak membereskan piring-piring dan wadah-wadah kotor bekas makan malam kemarin dan bekasnya memasak sup.

Waktu sarapa di apartemen Haruno Sakura berakhir dengan keheningan. Malahan tak ada ocehan berisik dari Naruto yang masih memasang raut lesu dan Sakura dengan raut datarnya, sementara Sasuke sendiri tengah gelisah entah kenapa namun tak tampak di wajahnya yang selalu tampak datar itu.

"Kurasa aku memutuskan untuk memberikan Hinata-chan bunga saja." kata Naruto kemudian sekaligus memecahkan keheningan di ruang makan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Sakura sebaiknya aku harus memberi bunga apa untuk Hinata-chan? Aku tak mau berakhir seperti Shikamaru yang di hajar Temari karena asal memilih bunga seperti waktu itu." Kata Naruto menatap sahabat berambut merah mudanya penuh harap.

Sakura tersenyum, gadis itu memutar telunjuknya main-main di dangunya yang lancip itu. "Kurasa mawar pilihan yang bagus Naruto. Mawar melambangkan cinta bukan?" ujar Sakura menjentikkan jarinya. "Tapi kurasa lebih baik kau tanyakan Ino saja, dia pasti lebih tahu dalam hal memilih-milih bunga." Saran Sakura.

Wajah Naruto tamoak sumringah, Hokage keenam itu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar apartemen sembari berteriak-teriak. "TERIMA KASIH SAKURA-CHAAAN!"

Sakura hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng melihat tingkah sahabat blondenya yang hiperaktif itu.

"Hn, dia tak pernah berubah." Ujar Sasuke.

"Kau benar." Sahut sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu membereskan piring-piring kotor dan mencucinya.

Dua rekan satu tim itu saling diam dalam ruang makan apartemen Sakura. Hanya suara gemericik piring dan air yang terdengar. Sesekali Sasuke melirik punggung Sakura yang tertutpi surai berwarna merah muda. Sasuke baru sadar bahwa rambut gadis rekan setimnya itu sudah memanjang. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan Sasuke seperti tak bisa lepas memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura yang tengah mencuci piring. Sasuke merasa seperti de javu. Pria muda it uterus memperhatikan Sakura dan detak jantungnya tiba-tiba meningkat dua kali lipat, Sasuke menyentuh dada kirinya. Ia tak mengerti ada apa dengannya tapi ia tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Sakura.

"Saku?"

"Hm?"

"Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun ya?" Sakura menoleh sedikit mendengar pertanyaan basa-basi Sasuke. Kemudian gadis berambut merah muda dengan iris klorofil itu kembli berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor. "Banyak yang berubah." Sambung Sasuke.

"Naruto bilang sebentar lagi ia akan menikah dengan Hinata." Kata Sasuke. "Neji, Chouji, dan teman-teman yang lain. Malahan Kakasahi sudah menimang putri keduanya."

"Kenapa?" Sakura memutar kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa kau bercerita tentang hal itu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas. "Tidak, aku hanya… ingin mengobrol sedikit denganmu. Walau kita pernah satu tim, tapi itu dulu sekali… aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam… lagi." Ujar Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sakura. "Bukankah kita sudah mengenal satu sama lain, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. "Memang, hanya saja aku sangat **ingin sekali** **mengenalmu **lebih **dalam lagi**." Kilah Sasuke.

"Ahahaha… kau tahu? Dulu aku juga pernah mengatakan itu pada seorang lelaki, tapi dia selalu mengacuhkanku. Dia bilang dia tak perduli mengenalku atau tidak…" kata Sakura. Seketika Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa lelaki itu merasa hatinya serasa di tusuk jarum. Rasanya nyeri sekali.

"Sejak hari ini aku selalu mengharapkannya. Oh ya, aku pernah mengutarakan perasaanku padanya lho! Dua kali malah." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan suaranya tercekat, "be-benarkah? La-lalu apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu? Apakah dia membalas perasaanmu?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata. Suaranya serasa tertahan di tengorokan.

Sakura mengeleng pelan. "Tidak, dia tetap mengacuhkanku. Malahan dia meninggalkanku sendirian dan hampir membunuhku. Dia bilang aku menyebalkan karena itu dia membenciku." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau tahu Saku?"

"Hn?"

"Kadang seorang lelaki terlalu takut untuk berterus terang kepada gadis yang di sukainya. –Sakura berbalik dan menatapnya dengan alis terangkat tak lupa dengan senyum tipis yang mengembang- Ma-maksudku, kadang seorang lelaki terlihat cuek atau tak perduli… ah mak-maksudku walau mereka acuh tapi sebenarnya mereka memperhatikan gadis yang di sukainya." Kata Sasuke panjang lebar. Pemuda itu tersendat-sendat dalam memilih kata dan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyum manis tipis miliknya.

"Hm, lalu?" Sakura masih tersenyum tipis sembari mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku yakin, lelaki itu sebenarnya tak membencimu. Mungkin ada suatu alasan sehingga ia seperti itu, dia tak ingin kau terluka karena dia sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Sasuke-kun? Apakah kau tahu siapa lelaki itu?" tanya Sakura lembut.

Onyx Sasuke bergerak-gerak gugup, Sasuke tahu siapa lelaki itu. Ia sangat tahu dan mengenalnya karena lelaki yang dimaksud Sakura adalah dirinya. Dirinya di masa lalu. "Aku memang tak tahu siapa dia." Ujar Sasuke. "Tapi aku yakin dia tak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Tambah Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven itu beranjak dari kursi makan dan melangkah pelan menuju Sakura yang bersandar di dekat bak cuci piring. "Hei, kau tahu? Aku mengenal seorang gadis, dia temanku tentu saja. Dia cengeng sekali dan… tergila-gila padaku. Aku menggangapnya selalu kurang kerjaan karena selalu memaksaku kencan, aku menganggapnya menyebalkan… tapi lama-lama aku mulai terbiasa dengan kelakuannya." Sasuke mendekati Sakura sehingga jarak mereka hanya beberapa senti. Bahkan gadis itu harus mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa mendengar suaranya yang berisik itu membuatku senang. Aku menyukai tingkahnya yang sangat memuja itu, aku senang ia memujaku. Sampai beberapa tahun kemudian kami beranjak dewasa, dia berubah… dia lebih tenang dan kuat. Tak lagi mengeluarkan gelagat tergila-gila seperti dulu, jujur saja aku sangat rindu kelakuannya itu." Tangan besar Sasuke terulur ke belakang sehingga mengurung Sakura di antara tubuh kokohnya dan meja bak cucian piring.

"Dia berubah… aku baru sadar, dia berubah menjadi sangat menarik. Sangat menarik dan sangat indah. Aku menjadi menginginkannya…" Desis Sasuke. Pemuda itu bisa mendengarkan ritme detak jantungnya yang berpacu.

"Sayang sekarang gadis itu tak lagi memujaku…" tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mendekapnya erat sehingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka. "Menurutmu… apakah dia akan kembali memujaku kalau kuungkapkan cintaku padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasuke bisa merasakan tangan mugil Sakura meraba-raba punggungnya. "Mungkin saja." jawab Sakura dengan kekehan pelan. "Ngomong-ngomong kapan kau mengungkapkan cintamu padanya?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu sedikit melonggarkan wajah mereka sehingga ia bisa menatap onyx Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, "kurasa sekarang." Bungsu Uchiha itu menarik kepala Sakura sehigga bibir mereka bertemu.

Cup!

"Aku cinta kau." Bisik Sasuke seusai kecupan mereka.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Kurasa aku juga…" ujar Sakura pelan. Sasuke kembali memeluk Sakura erat. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan sampai Sasuke berbisik pelan dengan desisan mengoda yang seksi…

"Sakura? Mau melanjutkannya di kamar?"

"Heh?"

.

.

.

Fin!

Yayyy! Akhirnya selesai-niup terompet terus nari hula-hula di perempatan jalan-

Akhirnya fic gaje ini selesai juga. Ternyata pengorbanan ngebut selama 3 jam gak sia-sia! XD Btw ini saya persembahkan khusus buat SasuSaku Fan Day. Gomen ya minna-san Cuma bisa mempersembahkan fic gaje ini.

Yeah! Ternyata WB tak bisa menghalangi saya untuk meramaikan SasuSaku Fan day.\(^0^)/

Maaf ya kalo isinya gaje. Semoga fic ini masih sempat.

Jangan lupa ya…

RnR if you mind minna!

HAPPY SASUSAKU FAN DAY~~!


End file.
